Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components. For instance, a user interface for allowing a user to easily and conveniently search for or select a function is being provided.
In recent years, as mobile terminals are regarded as one of personal belongings for expressing user's individuality, more diversely designed shapes are required. In the requirements of such designed shapes, structures thereof are also modified and improved so that the user uses the mobile terminal more comfortably. Therefore, as one example of such structural modifications and improvements, a mobile terminal including a side display may be considered.
In this way, when the mobile terminal includes the side display area, visual information that has been output to a front display area may be output to extend to the side display area. In addition, a user interface for controlling the visual information may be considered to use the front and side display areas.